Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of virtual universe systems, and more particularly, to creating a virtual universe web feed and distributing the web feed beyond the virtual universe.
Virtual universe applications allow people to socialize and interact in a virtual universe. A virtual universe (VU) is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars. Many VUs are represented using 3-D graphics and landscapes, and are populated by many thousands of users, known as residents. Other terms for VUs include metaverses and “3D Internet.”
Users of a virtual universe conduct business and engage in social interactions based on the representation of their avatars and the interaction of the avatars with asset, environment, and other avatar data served from the VU's simulated environment. Virtual economies are emerging as the rate of business and social interactions within VUs is rapidly increasing.